To mount electronic components onto a mounting substrate, the mounting substrate includes an adhesion layer, serving as an underlying layer for wires connected to the electronic components, and a seed layer, used to form the wires. To form each layer, plating or sputtering is performed (see Patent Document 1, for example).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-197811